


A Red Lum's Reunion

by OiBoiHumerus



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Asdfghjkl, Gen, Globox is now André's dad, Implied drinking problem (eyeballs Globox and André furiously), Post-Rayman 3, Red Lum, Wholesome, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiBoiHumerus/pseuds/OiBoiHumerus
Summary: André admittedly, was in a bad place at the time of the Hoodlum invasion.He knew that.And now, he must reconcile with the guy he was stuck with for several days.Because suddenly... he knows that he was fully responsible......and feels really,reallybad about it.
Kudos: 9





	A Red Lum's Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourClairyGodmother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YourClairyGodmother).



> This takes place after the events of _Rayman 3_.

A single red lum.

Flying harmlessly around the Glade of Dreams, the red lum felt lost amongst the lush flora and fauna that surrounded him.

This red lum, of course, was André. No longer a black lum, André did not feel the need to take over the world. A nightmarish burden had been removed from his wings.

And yet, something was missing. He felt a new need. He couldn't quite describe what it was, but he knew that he needed to find… someone… he thought.

As such, André continued to flutter about aimlessly, in search of this alleged someone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Globox awoke beneath the snoring tree.

Slowly, he sat up, stretching and staring at the night sky. The stars shone brightly, and there were millions of them. Each one of them, together, painted a unique picture. They reminded him of the lums and, in turn, reminded him of André.

_ How did it get to be this way? _ Globox thought to himself.  _ Stuck with André, wanting to get rid of him so bad, only for my paternal instinct to kick in? _

A worrisome thought then latched onto Globox and would not let go.

_ Is this because I've been a father before? Did I do the best I could with Andy? Was I even a good parent alongside my beloved Uglette? _

_ I miss her… _

Sighing shakily, Globox looked over his shoulder to find Rayman just waking up.

"Hey," Rayman nudged Globox.

"I'm awake."

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Okay. I'm gonna go find a bathroom or something. Stay here, alright?"

"Yeah."

"I won't be long, Globox."

"That's because you're short."

Rayman laughed a little. "Go back to sleep."

"I'll try," Globox gave a small smile.

Rayman headed out, leaving Globox alone under the tree.

Globox suddenly remembered what Rayman had told him.

_ "Look at the red lums… how happy they seem." _

_ I wonder how Andy's doing… _

To Globox's surprise, a red lum flitted around him, as if to be very excited to see him, before landing on Globox's belly. The lum gave off a therapeutic warmth, almost of healing quality, which felt vastly different from the chilly air of the night.

"Hey, little guy…" Globox smiled. "Are you doing okay?"

The red lum chirped calmly, in its luminescent language.  _ Globox? _

Globox was in awe that he was able to understand the lum-speak, but he should've expected as such; he had spent a lot of time with André, who used similar sounds to communicate with the other Hoodlums in secret.

"That's me! Why, what's up?"

_ I'm sorry about everything I did. I was terrified and I didn't know what I was doing. _

"Wait, what? There's no way that you could've--"

_ And I'm sorry for what I said to you. You're smarter than I gave you credit for. _

"Wait…" Globox was suddenly very, very quiet. "…Andy?"

_ Yeah? _

Globox smiled, tears in his eyes. "My little Andy!"

Globox gently picked up the red lum, doing his best to hug André without hurting him.

_ I'm sorry for-- _

"It's okay, you're okay! Everything's fine now…"

_ …You cared about me that badly? Even when I was a black lum? _

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

_ Because I carelessly wreaked havoc throughout the Glade of Dreams without concern for others? Because I threatened you and scared you so badly even though you greeted me with compassion and-- _

"Andy, I care about you. No matter, what, I always worry that you'll get yourself into some trouble. You might not have shown it outright, but I knew you were scared."

_ Really? _

"Yes, really. I've never seen a red lum become so into plum juice until you created your Hoodlum Army."

_ So you knew… _

"Yeah."

_ How did you know? _

"I know what it's like to be scared. Like…  _ really _ scared. Terrified and panicked, even."

_ Really? But you easily pulled yourself together to defeat Reflux and I! How could you possibly-- _

"The world was a lot less organized way back when…"

_ 'Way back when…' what? _

"Nevermind, I don't wanna scare ya," Globox smiled, with a hint of worry on his face.

_ Oh, okay. Well, I don't want to bother you for too long. I'll be seeing myself out, I guess _ .

"Don't worry about bothering me. You can stay as long as you need."

* * *

Rayman returned from his break to find Globox fast asleep, with a red lum resting on his head.

_ No wonder, _ Rayman thought to himself.  _ Globox was always kinda nice to André, so I can see why the red lums would be so fond of him. _

Quietly, Rayman lay down next to Globox, resting against the Snoring Tree.

_ Globox is always so loaded with empathy… The Glade's pretty lucky to have someone like him-- _

Rayman's thoughts were interrupted the second Globox started snoring. Go figure.

"Good night, Globox," Rayman whispered.

And then Rayman went back to sleep.


End file.
